


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

by Karacter



Series: Touch me [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: Brett has had a rough day at work, with his boyfriend teasing him all day. When they get home, it's time for revenge.





	Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone piece or a sequel to A Simple Question.

Brett is stressed. Trevor can tell. It was in the way he yelled at them at work. It showed when he stormed out the door. And when Brett slammed him face first against the wall and reached down to unzip Trevor.

“Tough day huh?” Trevor asked.

Brett slapped his ass, before roughly pulling his pants down, dragging his briefs with them.

“You’re a fucking tease, Trevor, sending me dirty messages all day but not doing anything about it. Driving me fucking crazy with those little touches. Well, now you’re going to have to be punished. How does that sound to you?” Brett follows up the question with another slap, rubbing over the redness with his thumb.

“Okay”

“Okay what, Trevor?” Brett says warningly.

“Okay, sir” Trevor exhales shakily as Brett gets onto his knees, pressing a kiss to the pinkening skin of Trevor's buttcheek.

“You remember the rules?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Colour?” Brett asks.

“Green sir.”

Brett places his hands on the younger man's slim hips and an open-mouthed kiss on his ass before firmly biting one of the cheeks, causing Trevor to yelp and jolt forward.

“Shhh, I got you, baby,” Brett whispered, placing soothing kisses on the spot, moving slowly closer to Trevor's hole.

“P-please sir, please.” Trevor whines above him.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Your mouth, Brett, god, please, I want your mouth.”

So Brett spreads his legs for a better angle and licks a long line from the base of his balls along his perineum, his beard dragging against Trevor's inner thighs.

Trevor lets out an encouraging moan at the sting and Brett follows it up with another few slaps to each cheek, before diving back into lap lightly at his rim.

Brett started up a pattern. Smacking sharply one cheek and then the other, then teasing at Trevor's rim with his tongue, until he was pliant and whimpering, letting out sweet little whispers of his name like a prayer.

The contrast of pain and pleasure had Trevor hard and aching against the wall, but he didn’t dare move to touch himself. Didn’t want to give Brett a reason to stop touching him.

He moaned at the way Brett pointed his tongue, thrusting inside and working him open with the muscle.

“Brett, please, I need more,” Trevor begged, shivering with the strain of holding himself upright, bucking forward as he feels the dry pad of Brett's thumb pressing inside him.

Brett kissed the red sensitive skin, rubbing his beard over it as he watched how Trevor's hole pulled tight across his digit. He pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket, using one hand to warm it. Harshly, he slides in a slick finger, listening to Trevor let out a surprised yelp, trailing off into another groan as Brett curled a talented finger up against his prostate.

Trevor wriggles at the intrusion, hips bucking like they can’t decide whether or not they want more.

“You look so good like this,” Brett praises, “Taking it so well, think you can take another?”

Trevor nods, panting with each forceful thrust.

“Use your words. Beg for it.” Brett commands.

“I w- I wanna feel full with you, give me more, p-please sir.”

Brett takes pity on Trevor, sticking in another finger, scissoring him open till he can take three, squeezing tight around them. The stretch burns through Trevor like the most wonderful fire.

Then Brett crooks his fingers and Trevor lets out a yell as the pleasure hits him hot like lightning.

“God, Brett, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, please.” Trevor babbles as Brett relentlessly strokes his prostate.

“Then come. And after your done, I’m going to fuck that dirty, teasing mouth of yours.” Brett orders, leaning down to press wet kisses against where his fingers are pressing into Trevor.

Trevor reaches his hand down, finally taking a hold of himself and stroking once, twice, three times over his cock until he comes, hips stuttering restlessly.

Brett keeps working his fingers in until his hand is batted away by Trevor. He stands up, knees aching, and puts his arms around Trevor's waist, allowing the younger man to lean against him.

Trevor turned around in his arms, lifting Bretts shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground, latching his mouth onto Bretts bared collarbone as he unbuckled his belt. He slowly sinks to his knees, lazily pressing kisses down his abdomen until he tugs at the top of Brett's sweatpants.

“You sure? You seem sleepy.” Brett asks.

“You said you were going to fuck my face. You making promises you can’t deliver on?” Trevor smirks up at him. “You know I can take it.”

Brett growls at the taunt, carding his fingers into Trevor's hair and gripping tightly with one hand as he pulls his dick free from his sweats from the other.

He immediately pushes Trevors open mouth onto his cock without preamble, giving him only a moment to relax his throat before he pushes in deep, making the younger man gag.

The feel of Trevor's throat trying to swallow around him is heady. He thrusts roughly in and out, loving the noisy sound of Trevor sucking in gulps of air around him.

Tears build at the corners of Trevor's eyes as Brett keeps stroking in deep and steady.

“You ok? Tap my thighs if you want me to stop.” Brett checks as he thumbs away a tear. Trevors' hands stay resolutely at his sides as he looks up at Brett and rolls his eyes and he sucks in his cheeks, making Brett buck into the warm heat.

“Ok, so that's how it is huh?” Brett grabs the back of Trevor's neck, feeding his dick in as far as it will go, grinding into Trevor's mouth, letting out shuddering exhales at the way his throat flutters around the head of his cock.

It isn’t long before Brett is coming to Trevor gagging on his dick. He holds Trevor in close as he comes, letting the aftershocks wash through him.

When he’s done, he pulls Trevor off and helps him to his feet. He practically carries him to his bedroom before going to pour him a glass of water.

Trevor cracks a smile when Brett hands him the glass, settling onto the bed with his back against the wall and pulling Trevor into the V of his legs, to lean back against his chest.

Brett wraps his arms around Trevor, leaning down to press soft, light kisses onto the side of his neck.

“You know,” Trevor rasps, “I’m starting to think I should tease you more often.”

 

 

Brett bites him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me motivation and I love hearing your thoughts/suggestions/corrections. Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
